inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Saphira
Saphira II (pronounced "suh-fear-uh"), also known as Flametongue by the Urgals and Saphira Bjartskular by the elves, was the last female dragon currently known in existence. She was bonded to Eragon as her Dragon Rider after her egg was rescued by the Varden's agents from the clutches of Galbatorix. History Saphira was born to Iormûngr, a male dragon bound to a Dragon Rider, and Vervada, a wild female dragon. Both dragons perished during the Fall of the Dragon Riders. Saphira's sapphire-blue colored egg, along with two others (emerald green and ruby red) were found and taken by Galbatorix during the Fall. Galbatorix tried desperately to find a Rider for whom the eggs would hatch, but was unsuccessful. None of the dragons responded to the touch of anyone in the Empire. Later in Galbatorix's reign, a former Rider known as Brom and a scholar named Jeod discovered a secret entrance into Urû'baen. With the support of the Varden, Brom and Jeod followed the hidden entrance. Their mission went amiss and they were only able to recover a single egg. The egg was then transported back and forth from the Varden to the kingdom of the elves, in the hope that the Dragon would eventually hatch. The egg-courier was Arya, daughter of Islanzadí, the Elf-queen. However, the egg did not hatch. Eragon After 15 years, Galbatorix, informed by the Twins, sent the Shade Durza to ambush Arya. Arya was captured, but not before she successfully teleported the egg towards Carvahall, where she hoped it would reach Brom. The egg was found by Eragon while he was hunting in a mysterious mountain range known as the Spine. Eragon first mistook it for a blue stone of great value. Saphira chose to hatch for him. When Eragon touched the newborn dragon, his right palm burned suddenly and sent an icy feeling through out him. This gave him the gedwëy ignasia, also known as the mark of a Dragon Rider. Their minds were linked mentally, and almost immediately they were able to communicate with images and feelings. Saphira and Eragon's bond grew stronger with time as they went with Brom to hunt the Ra'zac for vengeance after the murder of Garrow. Later, with Murtagh's help, Saphira rescued Eragon from an Imperial prison in Gil'ead. They fled to the Beor Mountains in search of the Varden. After a long journey through the Hadarac Desert and being chased by Kull, they arrived at Farthen Dûr; capital of the Dwarves and hiding place of the Varden. There Saphira and Eragon met Ajihad, leader of the Varden, who offered them shelter from the Empire. Soon, a legion of Urgals under Durza's command attacked Farthen Dûr. After a long battle, the Varden were victorious. Eldest In Eldest, Saphira and Eragon travel to Du Weldenvarden to continue their training. Because of the guilt the elves felt due to the Fall of the Riders, Saphira was treasured among the elves. She was taught more about fighting by Glaedr. During the Blood Oath Celebration, the Dragons transfigured Eragon. Eragon gained the physical abilities of an elf, while he still retained some human characteristics. Their training was interrupted when Eragon and Saphira flew to the aid of the Varden and fought in the Battle of the Burning Plains. During the battle, Eragon and Saphira were defeated by the new Rider and Dragon, Murtagh and Thorn. Murtagh spared Eragon and Saphira's lives, on account of their former friendship and family ties, and then departed with Thorn. Brisingr In Brisingr, Saphira, Eragon, and Roran went to Helgrind to kill the Ra'zac and Lethrblaka. Saphira was forced to separate from Eragon when he found Sloan and decided to spare his life. Saphira stayed with the Varden, while Eragon traveled across a significant portion of Alagaësia. Upon returning to the Varden, Nasuada sent him to Farthen Dûr to help oversee the appointment of their new monarch. Saphira and Eragon then completed their training with Oromis and Glaedr. Here Glaedr revealed that dragons possessed a heart of hearts, also known as an Eldunarí. Dragons could place their consciousness in it if they so choosed. Saphira helped Eragon craft his new sword, Brisingr. Glaedr gave Saphira and Eragon his heart of hearts, which they promised to safeguard. Saphira and Eragon joined the Varden's siege at Feinster, aiding the Varden in their victory. During a separate battle at Gil'ead, Glaedr and Oromis were killed by Murtagh and Thorn, who were possessed by Galbatorix. Physical Appearance Saphira's scales and eyes were the color of sapphires, often described in the book as intense blue that refracted the light. The radiation blue tone of her scales resulted the nickname given to her by the elves, Saphira Brightscales. Her color contrasted the book from the movie as she appeared a rather dull blue. Her vision was enhanced for she was able to see blues more clearly and vibrantly than reds and greens. Her talons and spikes on her neck, back, and tail were bone-white. She had two serrated fangs that jutted out of her upper jaw onto her bottom lip slightly, and with all dragons, had white, sharp, knife-like meat-shearing teeth. Her head was roughly triangular, and she also possessed four cheek spines, slightly curved horns, and forehead spines between her horns. Her body stature could be inferred as very aerodynamic and built for flying, and in Eldest, Oromis said that he had never seen a dragon so skilled at flying and naturally suited to the sky. She was named Saphira after Eragon went to Brom for names. It was the only one that Saphira II liked, being that he presented her with mostly male names. It was actually the name of Brom's own dragon, although Eragon didn't know it at the time. Personality Though Saphira was young, she was very wise and often comforted and guided Eragon and sometimes others when they were upset or needed advice. Saphira was very proud and it's been mentioned that she had never bowed to anyone except Islanzadi. She also felt she was bending her pride slightly by calling Oromis and Glaedr "Master". She is also very vain, thiniking herself he most beautiful and magnificent creature in the world. Saphira wouldn't hesitate to give people her blunt opinion and even threatened the leader of the Varden Ajihad by telling him that if he had tried to kill Eragon she would have destroyed Farthen Dûr and torn him apart. Saphira also enjoyed fighting, but claimed that it was a good thing that Eragon didn't share her love of fighting as they balanced each other out. In battle she was ferocious and Eragon once told her that he was very glad they weren't enemies. As Eragon's dragon, Saphira had a deep emotional bond with him, a little like a mother elephant to her baby. As such, she will do anything to keep him alive. As a result, she supported him in most ventures. Her main goal was to keep Eragon safe, even stating that should Eragon be captured, she would go so far as to give herself up to Galbatorix, dooming Alagaësia, just to save Eragon. In addition, Saphira's bond to Eragon was so strong that it can go to the point where sometimes Eragon and Saphira consider themselves as not as two beings but one. In Brisingr, Saphira and Eragon's bond was to point where they are able to finish the other's sentences and to be able to anticipate what each other would say. Most of the time they did this without even realizing it. Real-world connections * From "sapphire", a valuable blue gemstone. * Sapphira, for which "Saphira" is an alternative, is an actual Greek name.http://www.cool-baby-names.com Gallery Image:657175-saphira super.jpg|Saphira rearing and flaring her wings. Image:Saphira flight.jpg|Saphira in flight. Image:Baby Saphira.jpg|Saphira after hatching from her egg. Image:F1166132660000.jpg|Saphira and Eragon at the Battle of Farthen Dûr. Image:Eragonandsaphiraeragon3.jpg|Eragon and Saphira enter into battle References Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Creatures Category:Varden Category:Females